just havent met you yet
by theycallmetrish
Summary: sam and dean get on a case in tree hill. but there is not much of a case when both of them fall in love. (dean/haley) (sam/brooke) rated T.
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO CW)

Dean softly laughed and licked his lips. He was in a new town with new girls and new adventures. Sammy had gone on a case alone and they agreed to meet up here in this forsaken place. Dean would totally deny it but he actually liked this place. He had been here for 3 days and it wasn't that bad. Sure, Texas was his state and Lawrence was his hometown, but tree hill wasn't what he expected it to be.

''dean.'' Dean turned around to find his brother grinning at him. It had been 3 weeks since he saw his baby brother and to be honest, he kind of missed him.

''Sammy, how you doing?'' dean replied as they hugged each other.

''yeah, I'm fine. But guess what!'' Sam said excited as dean raised an eyebrow.

''what?'' he briefly replied as Sam went into his pack back and pulled out a cheque for 10.000 dollars. Dean's eyes widened as a big smiled appeared right after.

''where did you get that money?!'' dean said in awe as Sam laughed.

He let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by his brother.

''you didn't steal it, did you?'' dean warned as Sam's face went from happy to offended.

''the hell dean, why'd you think that?'' Sam said putting the cheque back in his back pack. Dean pouted his lips as he nodded in agreement with his little brother. Sammy would never steal.

''okay Scarface, where did you get it from then?'' dean said still suspicions about the amount of money he had. Dean and sam lived a poor lifestyle. They had just enough money to live the life they did. Hunting down the supernatural isn't exactly a dream job. Thy hardly get paid.

''I ran into mike.'' Sam said as dean's face lit up.

''the mike?'' dean said as sam nodded. Mike was a ghost hunter they met about a year ago. Mike was filthy rich and did the ghost hunting for fun. Dean and sam once saved his life from vampires and mike promised them a reward, but they never got it.

''so you just bummed into each other and he handed you 10 grant?'' dean saw both eyebrows raised.

Sam sighed. ''no of course not, we started talking and we ended up on the time we saved him and how he never got to repay us for what we did. So he took out his cheque book and wrote down 10 grant.''

''damn, that is.. Awesome! We so needed that money.'' Dean said in disbelieve as a smile formed on his face once again. He couldn't believe it. 10 grant! They could do so much with that.

Dean heard sam talking but was cut off guard by a girl who walked by. She had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. Dean was mesmerized. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. As they made eye contact she flashed a smile and dean felt his heart melt.

''damnit dean!'' sam said as dean snapped out of it. Dean looked at his brother who was looking back at him irritated. Dean sighed.

''im sorry man.'' Dean said as he looked back at where he saw the girl but she was gone. ''im sorry, lets just get to the motel. We will discuss it there.'' He said as sam nodded, knowing he didn't have a saying in this anyway.

All dean could think about was her. She danced through his mind the whole time. Giving him the same smile she did just then. All he could say to himself was: ''I gotta know her.''


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and dean had been in tree hill for more than a week now and the case was going good. All though' dean didn't really show interest in the case. The girl he saw a week ago was more on his mind then the ghost they were hunting down.

''dean—focus!'' Sam said as dean snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and nodded.

''yeah, what did I miss.'' He said dragging his index finger over the map pointlessly Sam and he were looking at as Sam gave him a confused look.

''dude, what's up with you these days?'' Sam questioned as dean looked straight at the map, avoiding Sam's eyes.

''let's just keep searching the map. We gotta find a way through the sewers.'' He said still focusing on the map. He wasn't really looking; it was just a way to avoid Sam. He felt Sam's eyes penetrate through his back.

There was a moment of silence when dean turned around to face his brother. ''your eyes belong in your head, not in my back.'' He said rolling his eyes. He focused his eyes on the map again when he heard Sam sigh in frustration.

''what now.'' Dean said irritated not moving an inch.

''it's just— you don't tell me anything. We used to talk more but now it feels like I'm the only one doing the talking.'' Sam said in a disappointed voice as dean felt guilty.

He was right. Dean had been reserved the last few years. Everything the brothers had been through made dean keep certain things to himself. He wasn't the share and care kind of guy. He was straight forward and only talked when there needed to be talked.

He disappointed himself sometimes for letting his brother down in times like these. He knew Sam desperately wanted the brotherly bond back but dean wasn't such a big fan of that idea. He thought about changing that, quite often. But nothing seemed to push him over the edge to actually do it.

''I know. And I'm sorry.'' Dean breathed out heavily. Afraid of what was coming out of his mouth next. ''I just can't—I'm not that person anymore.'' He said as he saw his brother shift legs in the corner of his eye.

Sam nodded. ''I understand. But this is keeping me from the case too.'' Sam hung over the table next to his brother, also looking at the map.

''I'm not going on a hunt with someone who isn't 100% with me.'' He said as now dean nodded and rubbed his face quick as cleared his throat.

He was quite embarrassed with what he was going to tell his brother. Dean hadn't done this in years. He felt, Nervous?

''it's a girl.'' He said firmly as Sam was quiet.

After a short moment of silence Sam giggled. ''what?'' he said as he started laughing. A girl, seriously?

''see, this is why I don't tell you anything! You make fun of me.'' Dean said having enough of it and sitting down on the motel bed picking up a gun. He grabbed a few tools and started cleaning it.

''don't get me wrong cupid, but you're losing your focus because of a girl?'' dean sighed and Sam started laughing hysterically.

''shut up monkey face.'' Dean said as he realized what he said. Damn, he couldn't even make up funny nicknames. This was getting bad.

''Okay—'' Sam started holding back his laughter. ''who is this girl?'' he asked as dean looked up. He nodded his head no and looked back at his gun.

''no dean, tell me.'' Sam said moving to the other bed in the motel room and sat down. He actually became curious about who this girl was.

''I don't know.'' Dean looked up to Sam who had a confused expression planted on his face.

How was he going to explain this without sounding crazy?


End file.
